The Failure
by Midwich Cuckoo
Summary: Jacob imprinted on Renesmee when she was still very young, awaiting her falling in love with him afterwards but the imprinting turned out to be a failure. What was the reason that his attempt of imprinting on Bella's daughter didn't work?


„ **THE FAILURE"**

 **(written by Midwich Cuckoo)**

 **Disclaimer:** I have no rights for anything Twilight but for this story – I hope you will like it. If you do – then leave a review to tell me about this. Writers love reviews. Lavender Katherine Frost was the beta. Enjoy!

* * *

"How is it possible that the imprinting somehow... didn't work on our Nessie?" Bella wondered aloud as she laid in bed beside her husband who was looking at her with an unreadable pensive expression on his handsome marble-white face. She turned her head to gaze back at him, awaiting the answer.

Edward didn't seem to hear her. All he did was stare blankly into the darkness surrounding them with his vibrant amber gaze. The older vampire was just lying there motionlessly as he hugged his wife, seemingly unaffected by the question that had just reached his ears.

It was the very first time Bella Cullen allowed herself to express doubts that plagued her during all those sleepless nights which, after the transformation, are now just that —"sleepless" in the most literal sense of this term. No longer could the saying be used in the metaphorical one as she wasn't a mere mortal any more and as such physically capable of falling asleep. Not being able to do so was actually the one thing Mrs. Cullen regretted, if only just a little bit. She missed not only the possibility of having dreams, but also — especially now — the fact that there was some part of the day during which she could disconnect from reality and allow herself not to think of anything at all. Oh, how in times like this the young vampire yearned to be able to immerse herself in the blessed darkness.

At daybreak, Bella never actually thought about this thing that recently preoccupied her mind. Instead, she devoted her time to all those everyday chores of mom and wife. It was during the nights, however, when the vampire's doubts came back to plague her, boring into her heart like a disgusting worm into a rose and destroying its delicate petals. As each month came to pass, she was asking herself this silent question more and more often.

Now, for the very first time, Bella finally allowed herself to openly express these doubts to her husband as they laid there in the darkness that surrounded them after they finished their love making. The reason she finally decided to do this was a question she asked herself — the same that worried Jacob asked her this morning — and it was the very one she asked Edward now, expecting an answer. One about the nature of imprinting.

The theory of the repercussions of this so seemingly simple act was just as simple — whenever a werewolf imprinted on a woman, a small girl actually in the case of young Nessie, they would fall into a deep love with them and vice versa. Renesmee had since then already reached the age and physical development that allowed her, or it should have at least, to slowly start to replace the feeling of attachment she felt for Jacob to one of a deep love.

Imprinting was the beginning for a werewolf to be bound to the imprintee for the rest of his or her life. Everything else in their life would then become more and more secondary over the course of time if compared to the imprinter's love for their imprint. Every thought of the shapeshifter since the day they imprinted was to then revolve around the object of the imprinting, and this feeling he or she was supposed to experience was also going to be fully requited by the imprint.

However, in the case of Bella and Edward's daughter, this had yet to happen. Yes, young Renesmee — who was now too old to be excused in her lack of interest for Jacob as more than a friend — liked Jacob Black as just that, as only a friend and nothing more. Instead she only saw him as a friend, a soulmate, and a good companion to play with — everything any person could wish for, only not as an object of an all encompassing everlasting love that she was supposed to start feeling as she got older and her body achieved the proper level of maturity.

They still played together like it was when she was still a small girl and talked about everything like friends, but it was easy now to see that she should have begun feeling... well... something more. Something Bella knew that Jacob had been waiting for impatiently for his entire life.

Edward raised his head from the pillow and sighed heavily. "What exactly do you mean?" he asked hesitantly, blinking slowly. His wife was the only person whose mind he couldn't read, something he never got used to after all these years.

"You know, Nessie does like him…" Bella started, "but only as a friend and that's all. Quite like when she was still a young child. Do you... do you think she'll ever fall in love?" Her golden eyes glowed in the dark as she added in a softer tone, "maybe... maybe she's just a late bloomer?" It was as if she was trying to reassure herself that everything was alright with their daughter and that the ending of their little girl's story with Jacob was going to be the kind of love that was between herself and Edward.

The aforementioned one only sighed, directing his troubled gaze toward his wife. "Bella," he said in a serious voice, "I didn't want to tell you this, but now I see I just have to and I will have to talk to Jacob tomorrow about this too. I didn't want to crush his hopes, but in these circumstances I can't wait for Nessie to do this herself."

"There is no way, I'm afraid, that Nessie will ever come to love him — not in the way he could expect. You could expect," he stressed, looking at his wife cautiously. "You know you are the only person whose mind I can't read, but the minds of everyone else are available to me. I observed Nessie's thoughts for all those years; they are just as clear to me as mine and I can tell you this for sure.

"Jacob will never get the love he wants. Not from her. Not the love he expects. He never will." Edward took a deep breath. "Nessie didn't want to tell you about this, she was too embarassed and I didn't want to share her secret with anyone, but now I think I have to, only don't tell anyone else about this. You see…"

The older vampire looked away from his wife who was awaiting the answer with wide eyes. "Jacob will never be loved by Nessie in the way he would want her to, I'm afraid, Bella... You see, it's a private thing after all and maybe I shouldn't be telling you this but now I think I have to. Because you see, our Nessie is a lesbian."

The End.


End file.
